One Tree Hill my way
by rnl1993
Summary: This is a One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls crossover. Please Read! Full summary inside.What if Rory went to Tree Hill High? What would One Tree Hill be like if the Gilmore Girls were in the mix! Better than it sounds
1. Prologue

**A One Tree Hill/Gilmore Girls Crossover**

**Author's Note:** I was thinking and I have been wanting to write a crossover of 2 of my fave shows and I noticed their wasn't any Nathan/Rory fics but there are videos so I decided to try and write one. Tell me what you think. Please give this story a chance.

I hope you enjoy this story and if you have any questions just ask in a review or PM me.

_Pairings as of Now: _

_Karen/Keith_

_Nathan/Peyton_

_Possible Pairings:_

Nathan/Rory (Nory/Rathan)

Peyton/Jake (Jeyton)

Lucas/Brooke (Brucas)

Skillz/Bevin

**Information you need to know:**

Ok so this is a Gilmore Girls One Tree Hill crossover. This is my first time writing the One Tree Hill characters so please go easy on me here's a little info.

Basically Rory is Lucas' best friend. Unfortunately Haley doesn't exist in this story. She can't in order for this story work. In a way Rory takes Haley's place. Please just go along with it.

This story takes place in One Tree Hill. When Lorelai got pregnant she moved to One Tree Hill and met Karen, who had just had Lucas a few months before Lorelai had Rory. So they became friends and Karen gave Lorelai a job at the Café.

Lorelai and Rory have to go back to Hartford for an early Christmas every year per Emily's request. But they always share the holidays with Lucas and Karen. Rory's father Christopher isn't involved in Rory's life all that much sometimes he will drop by and visit for a few days then leave again.

The whole situation with Karen/Dan/ and Lucas is still the same but Nathan and Lucas don't hate each other. They are somewhat friends. Oh and Keith is still like a father to Lucas and him and Karen are and have been dating for a while. This starts out as being the first episode of One Tree Hill.

What would One Tree Hill be like if the Gilmore girls where in the mix.

_**Author's Note so what do you guys think is it a good idea???**_


	2. chapter 1

**Author's Note –** Ok I would have had this up by yesterday night but some family came into town and I had to go to the hotel and baby sit for them for the night and I don't own a laptop.

Anyway here is the story, and I will probably add other Gilmore Girls characters into the story. Like Luke and maybe Jess. And I will probably use lines from the show sometimes most likely in this chapter.

I am basically rewriting the whole season with a twist and skipping parts.

Ok there is going to be a part of this chapter where it seems just like the first episode but I just felt like using it.

**

* * *

**

_**Tree Hill High School/Library/Study Hall**_

It was a regular Monday morning at Tree Hill High. It was study hall at the time and most students were in the library

"Whatcha reading today??" Rory Gilmore asked her best friend Lucas Scott as she sat next to him at a table in the library. Lucas smiled and put him book down.

"Hello to you too." He said and Rory snatched his book and looked at the cover. "The Sun Also Rises." She read aloud and made a face. "Oh, it's by the ever painful Earnest Hemmingway. How can you read his stuff it is so boring." She said

"Hey Hemmingway is a classic, thank you very much." Lucas said taking his book back from her.

"Whatever, you bore me."

"I'm sorry. So when does Lorelai leave?" Lucas asked Rory about her mother who had to go out of town to the week for a business seminar.

"She left this morning actually. So you and Karen are stuck with me."

"More than usual you mean?"

"Hey don't be mean." Rory said and Lucas was about to reply when Coach Whitey Durham called out.

"Scott"

Both Nathan and Lucas Scott looked up from what they were doing. Lucas who was having a conversation with Rory at the back table and Nathan Scott his half brother who looked up from reading a comic book while sitting at a table with his friends from the basketball team including Tim Smith.

"Yeah coach," Nathan said.

"Not you" Whitey said pointing at Nathan the n he pointed at Lucas, "You, come with me." He then again looked at Nathan. "You, I want you to read a book or something."

Lucas stood up and grabbed his bag then followed Whitey out of the library and down the hall.

"Listen Lucas I have an opening in the varsity line-up if you're interested in playing on an actual basketball team instead of you and four guys down at the basketball courts by the river." Whitey said while walking with Lucas down the hallway. "So what do you say? It's a chance of a lifetime." Lucas just shook his head and walked out of the school and headed home for the rest of the day.

_**Karen's Café/Evening**_

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, honey" Karen said while looking up from wiping down the front counter of her café as her only son walked through the front door.

Lucas inhaled deeply and said, "It smells good in here. By the way did you change your hair?" he continued jumping from one subject to another while taking at seat at the counter.

Karen laughed slightly, "If by "change" you mean "dragged a brush through it," then yeah.

"Well, it looks nice."

"Why thank you." Karen said and Rory came out from the back of the café while holding up a magazine in front of her, she was wearing her apron still.

"The magazine pages are sticky again. Little pervs." She said then looked up and smiled at Lucas, she stood in front of him behind the counter. "Oh, hey Luke. You been reading this?"

"Is that the _"why do I hang out with these people?"_ Issue, because you're on the cover of that, right?" Lucas asked while smiling.

"No, actually, it's the "my best friend is an idiot" issue, and there you are." Rory replied and pointed to a page on the magazine.

"Jeez Ror, Your so nice." Luke said sarcastically sitting down at one of the tables while Karen followed him and handed him a bowl of chilly. Karen laughed and said, "Rory, would you like to join us?"

"Hell, yes. My mother is out of town for the week this is the only place I will be consuming food for the next 6 to 8 days."

"You know you really should learn how to cook. I would've thought you might have learned something. You know since you work at a CAFÉ!!" Lucas said while looking at Rory. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok then. So, honey, how was your day?" Karen asked

"Oh it was good, thanks for asking." Rory said knowing that Karen had been asking Lucas in the first place. "I mean"_ Good"_ is relative, considering the fact that I am clumsy as hell. Did I tell you that I fell down today? Yeah, slipped off the curb, face down, butt in the air.

Both Karen and Lucas looked at her and she shrugged. "What? Too graphic? Sorry. I'll just be quiet now."

"So, I got something for you, Lucas." Karen started

"Well actually, I found it. So I get half the credit for it but it's not like I was looking for something specifically, which implies some hideous sort of "Joey loves Dawson" scenario and completely creep me out, but, you know, we saw it, and... yea." Rory stated and then gave Karen a look "give him the present already."

"Alright fine." Karen said while rolling her eyes and she handed Lucas the gift.

"Wow 'Julius Caesar'"

"There's a tide in the affairs of men"… or something like that." Karen said quoting the book. Lucas looked impressed and smiled. "Nice. Thank you, guys. Thank you very much."

Rory just waved her hand in a dismissing way. "Eh whatever. That's what you're into." And continued to eat her chilly.

Later that evening once they had finished eating. "Ok so I'll see you at home later mom??" Lucas asked as he stood up.

"Ok see you then hon."

"Bye Karen." Rory yelled into the back as she stood up as well and put her coat on.

"Bye." Karen replied

_**Streets of Tree Hill/ Night time**_

Lucas and Rory started heading towards their homes which just happened to be across the street from each other. "So did you have fun with the guys earlier at the River court??" Rory asked

"Yea it was fine." Luke replied.

"So I was thinking since my mom is out of town that we could watch a movie or something tonight to pass the time until you mom forces me to leave your house."

Rory said as they continued on their way.

"Sure I guess…" Lucas said as they were walking across the street Rory was ahead of him and she was walking backwards.

From a short distance away you can see headlights from a car coming towards them at a fast pace. "Rory watch out!!" Lucas yells while he raced towards her to push her out of the way thinking the car was going to hit her. When the driver looks up and slams down on the breaks.

The driver stopped just in time and inches away from Lucas who was just standing there. The driver was none other than Peyton Sawyer, she looked at him and then at Rory and moved her arms in a 'get the hell out of my way' movement and he did. He then helped Rory up and Peyton had sped off already.

"Are you ok??" Lucas asked

"Yea I'm fine I should be asking you if you're ok, so are you ok?" Rory asked looking Lucas over,

"Yea I'm fine let's go though." Lucas said

_**Author's Note –Ok so I know this is really strange but I wanted to get this up and if you guys don't like it I will re-write it. Also please review and tell me what you think I have a great idea for the next or the 3**__**rd**__** chapter.**_


	3. Please Read Author's Note

**Author's Note –**

Ok so some people dislike the whole idea of a Rory/Nathan story so it's up to you guys. You tell me, would you rather have a Rory/Lucas story or a Rory/Nathan story? Or a love triangle??


End file.
